


When the Hurt Remains

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post The Worst Headmistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada struggles after the events of "The Worst Headmistress" and Hecate tries her best to comfort her.





	When the Hurt Remains

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Huge thanks to Alafair for her excellent beta work once again
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title comes from Sarah Kay's poem, "Slivers"

Ada didn’t say another word as she stepped away, handing the Great Wizard the rope that held her sister. Hecate wanted to stop her, to call out to her, but there was still the matter of relinquishing her own rope and taking care of the girls, whose cheers washed over her like a wave in the flurry of activity.

Hecate turned toward Ada’s departing form and almost took a step in her direction before her path was intercepted by one Mildred Hubble. The young witch looked toward her Headmistress and spoke the thought that echoed in Hecate’s own mind.

“Is she going to be all right?”   

Mildred looked up at her with those inquisitive eyes that never seemed to read a simple spell correctly but caught so many things others missed.

Hecate inclined her head and masked her own uncertainty at the true answer to Mildred’s question.  “I’m sure. You’ve done well, Mildred. I suggest you take Tabby up to your room and,” she snapped her fingers, producing a few small sheets of paper, “here are some mirror credits so you may contact your mother.”

Mildred nodded and looked at Ada one more time before she turned back to Hecate. “Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate gave her a small nod before she turned to the rest of the girls and raised her hand to silence their cheering. “You will all go back to your rooms and utilize the rest of your time for study. Your end of term schedule will be distributed in the morning.”

The girls groaned as they paired off into groups, but offered no true resistance to their deputy headmistress’ instructions.  

Dimity yelled toward her. “I’ve got the first years, HB.” Hecate nodded in thanks, then turned toward The Great Wizard’s approach.

Egbert handed her the picture. “I trust you’ll deliver this.”

Hecate took it. “Yes, your Greatness.”

He tipped his hat and summoned his broomstick. “Tell Ada I will mirror her in a few days.”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “I will. Again, I apologize, your Greatness--”

He waved a hand. “Please, Hecate, it’s already forgotten.”

Hecate nodded as he mounted his broom. “Thank you, your Greatness.”

He flew off and Hecate caught the Hallow sisters before they made their way inside. “Meeting in Miss Cackle’s office,” she started sternly, but catching  the weariness in their gazes, she relented, “tomorrow morning.”

Both girls looked relieved and acknowledged her with a chorused, “Yes, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate waited until the last student was accounted for before going in search of Ada.

She found her lingering near a window in her office, arms crossed, staring out onto the grounds below. Hecate fought against the flash in her mind of Agatha gazing out the same window.

“Ada,” greeted Hecate softly.

Ada turned, her eyes slightly glossy. She smiled, trying (and failing) to mask her exhaustion. “What can I do for you, Hecate?”

Hecate’s heart lurched at Ada’s voice, resigned and soft. She lifted the picture. “Egbert left and I have this. For wherever you might like to keep it.”

Ada walked slowly to her and reached for the picture. She stared at it a moment before she looked up at Hecate. “Thank you.” She set the picture face down on her desk. “The girls?”

“Settling back in to the castle. I sent Mildred to mirror her mother. I've arranged to speak to the Hallows in the morning.”

“Hmm,” hummed Ada as she leaned against her desk.

Hecate felt her fingers twitch with the urge to reach out and touch Ada, to connect in the way she’d craved during the days without her, but she was unsure if she began that she’d be able to stop. Instead, she clasped her hands behind her back and inclined her head.  “Perhaps you should take the day to rest.”

Ada tilted her head up at her, consideration flashing in her eyes before she shook off the suggestion. “Later. I would like to repair some of the damage my sister did first.”

Hecate hesitated. There was something Ada wasn’t saying. Hecate knew that unlike the disaster many years ago when the Cackle sisters ran the school together, or even the previous incidents this term, this time was somehow different. And though she desperately wanted to find out what was plaguing Ada, she wouldn’t push. Ada had offered her the same consideration in kind so many times before; it was the least she could do.

“Do you need anything else from me?” Hecate asked, inclining her head. She hoped Ada could hear the question she left unasked: _do you need me here with you?_

Ada gave her a soft smile as she looked up, recognition in her eyes. She lifted a hand to Hecate’s arm and gave it a squeeze. It did little to ease Hecate’s worry, but the smile was a genuine one, and she would take it for the gift it was.

Ada shook her head. “Nothing more than you’re doing. Check on the staff and reschedule the end of term exams. I will send out messages to the parents that we may need to extend term by a day or so.”

Hecate lifted a hand to pat Ada’s quickly, still hyper aware of her own desire to touch and keep touching.  Ada looked a little disappointed, but nodded and moved around her desk to begin.

* * *

It was probably a mark of how exhausted everyone felt after a day of such taxing magic that every girl was safe and practically asleep when Hecate made her rounds that evening. She paused briefly before her rooms and considered visiting Ada, but thought it probably unwise. There was a high chance that someone might awaken in the night and need her.

When she opened her door, there was a soft glow from her fireplace and she turned to a figure she didn’t expect in the corner. Ada sat in a chair near Hecate’s desk, one she’d no doubt summoned herself. Hecate did not often keep a second chair, as most of her occasions for company happened in shared spaces or Ada’s office or rooms.

Two cups of tea sat on her desk.

“Ada?”

Ada turned from the fire and offered a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I thought you might fancy some tea.”

Hecate furrowed her brow. “It’s a bit late.”

Ada nodded and stood, wringing her hands together. “You’re right of course. I’m sorry, I’ll just--”

“No,” cried Hecate with her arm raised in Ada’s direction. She cleared her throat and started again, softer. “No, please stay.”

Ada considered her for a moment. “No need to feel obligated, I know it’s been a long day for...” she trailed off, and her eyes wandered to the fire again before they settled back on Hecate. “For all of us.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “All the more reason.” Hecate clicked her fingers to close her door and moved to sit in the chair opposite Ada.

Ada sat back down. She sighed and stroked the side of her teacup with her index finger, staring into it. “It was genius really, your idea to use Mildred to try and bring me back. I thought it might actually work.”

Hecate brought her hand around her own cup. “But it didn’t.”

Ada nodded slowly. “No, it didn’t.” Her voice sounded more resigned than Hecate had ever heard it.

She looked over at Ada, gently imploring Ada’s gaze to meet her own. “How are you feeling, Ada, truly?”

“Hmm?” Ada’s eyes were distracted as she looked up at Hecate. “I finished all of my calls, tidied up my desk, found my spell books, worked on outlining schedules for next term.” She turned her gaze back down to her tea. “And then I found myself in my rooms and felt as if I hadn’t done much of anything at all.”

Hecate nodded. “Well, that is understandable after everything, I should think.”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “Is it? It feels as if I’ve been away so much longer than I have. How could I ever make up for that?”

Hecate’s fingers twitched with that same urge to reach out and touch Ada, but she still found herself hesitating. “You did all you could.” No matter how much she wanted the words to sound soothing, they rang hollowly in the space between them. Hecate regretted, not for the first time, how she lacked Ada’s gift for offering comfort.

Ada sighed and walked over to the fireplace, crossing her arms. “When I close my eyes, all I see is the ruin my sister caused in the last week… and myself, powerless to stop it. I can still hear the girls screaming in the halls as the school fell down around them.” Ada squeezed her arms around herself and turned back to Hecate, her eyes watering. “I see you. All you had to put up with, everything you tried, the way you protected them. Hecate, I wish more than anything, I could have done more than watch.”

Hecate swallowed against the lump in her throat. “You were trapped.”

Ada nodded slowly. “But there were so many opportunities to prevent this. You tried to warn me and I…” She dropped her arms and turned away.

The urge to close the distance between them became too much for Hecate to resist and she stood, making her way quickly to Ada’s side. She lifted a hand first to Ada’s shoulder and after giving it a squeeze, she nudged her slightly. Ada turned at her touch and looked up at her, her eyes searching.

Hecate sighed. “You couldn’t help your belief in her, your hope for her.”

Ada shook her head. “But I let it endanger everyone. It should have never come at such high a price. How could you possibly forgive me?”

Hecate shook her head in return as she brought her arms around Ada. “What is there to forgive? When the time came, you didn’t hesitate to turn her over.”

Ada’s arms wrapped around Hecate’s waist to return her embrace and Hecate heard her sniffle against her nightgown. Hecate gave her a squeeze and pressed her cheek to Ada’s head as Ada calmed. They stood holding each other for a while before Ada cleared her throat and moved back slightly.

“Goodness, you must be exhausted. I shouldn’t have troubled you.”

Hecate brought her hand up to cup Ada’s cheek. “You’re never a trouble to me, Ada.”

Ada scoffed a laugh. “Even when I take twice as long as necessary in returning your incident reports?”

Hecate rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Even then.” She stroked her thumb along Ada’s cheek. “It’s good to have you back. I was worried I--”

Ada lifted her lips to Hecate’s and tightened her hold. When they parted, she shook her head. “It’s a good thing we don’t have to dwell on what might have been.”

Hecate kissed her forehead. “Thank you for coming here. I’ve missed you.”

“Would you like me to stay?”

Hecate opened her mouth to answer when a knock sounded at her door. Hecate looked back to Ada, panicked, and Ada nodded in understanding. She stepped out of Hecate’s embrace and lifted her hand to transfer.

Hecate quickly made her way to the door and found Enid Nightshade shifting from foot to foot.

“Sorry to disturb you, Miss, Miss Hardbroom, but I thought I heard something.”

Hecate nodded. “Then we ought to check, haven’t we?”

Enid gave her a grateful smile and Hecate summoned her keys and closed her door. When she returned after seeing to Enid and double checking on the rest of the girls, the second chair and teacups were gone, but there was a small note on her desk in their place.

_I’ve missed you too_.

Hecate sighed and smiled.


End file.
